nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiezhi Nephli (Neo Nephlim)
The Xiezhi (Nimbus Ryders) is the new generation of Nephlim, born during the creation of the [http://nephlimofthedemigodrealms.wikia.com/wiki/The_Triquetro_Militus_(Four_Militia) Triquetra Dios]. The members of this offshoot serve as the guild's main militant force, and are known as "Obiciunt belli mortisque" (The Ryders of War and Death) Description On a day called the [http://nephlimofthedemigodrealms.wikia.com/wiki/The_Triquetro_Militus_(Four_Militia) Triquetra Dios], the Nimbus Haven was hacked by the reincarnated Ryese. He used his powers to unleash the Numen Dust with all of it channeling Ether from every Demigod Realm. The dust spawned new Nephlim, while transforming the essence of first generation Nephlim to match these creations. With Ether from each realm, a cloud was''' spawned from the Haven that traversed the land. These resulted in new entitities, with their own unique Runes to unlock for themselves, or fuse with a mortal from Earth and grant them their own. Ryese Nephlus, in order to customize their own Runes. As a result, this new generation Nephlim became known as '''The Xiezhi. Physiology & Powers Races of Nephlim are considered to possess extraordinary power. This is because they all have the innate power to control Ether, the element fundamental to all Reality. Ethereal Physiology/Form: U'''tilizing the Ether of their own soul, the wielders power mutates their bodies beyond their human form. After this ascension, Nephlim gain physiologies that are composed of ether, the fifth element. This body becomes composed of different forms of Ether, having them resemble the human body. This includes: * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mana_Manipulation '''Mantric/Mana Ether]: '''The ''raw power ''of the Nephlim. Using this they can convert their '''Quintessent Ether into this type and project it as Energy, allowing them to fire blasts or create constructs. Specifically, Nephlim can conjure a weapon that would be unique to them alone. Another use of this would be the Nephlim's Rune, ''an ability that only the individual wielder possesses. This allows them to connect with the ambient Nano-Ether and warp Reality in certain ways. This can range to manipulating elements, channeling universal forces, or access more unknown forces from higher planes. ** Nephlim/Ether Projection:' They can generate Ether in a raw form that mimics the appearance and/or properties of energy/plasma. It mainly creates an aura for them and allows them to form constructs to a degree or emit widespread blasts. ** Nephli Rune Warping: After Triquetra Dios, Nephlim developed Ronin Runes in the form of manifesting unique elements. With time and further development, the Nephlim's seemingly elemental Rune would develop into one unique to the wilder alone. *** Some Ronin Runes, mainly Elemental ones, automatically combine with their projection power, transmuting it to alter the appearance of the raw ether the generate. While Nephlim can theoretically transmute their ether to mimic any element, they won't be as powerful, or easy to conjure to a vast degree if it's not part of their Rune. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Life-Force_Manipulation '''Quintessent Ether]: 'The ''blood and bio-energy of a Nephlim. It gives them near limitless energy, allowing them to endure for ages without the need for sleep or sustenance. Practice can allow them to combine with their '''Chakra Ether in order to reach a type of Energy-Matter State. ** Mystic Force: A part of their spirit that generates a near limitless amount of Quintessent Ether * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chi_Manipulation Chakra/Chi Ether]: 'The ''bones, flesh and body of a Nephlim. Using this they can shape their form into anything they can imagine. It also grants them physical bodies that have great power. ** Immortal-Supernatural Condition: Due to the mystical properties of their bodies, Nephlim possess physiologies more powerful than an ordinary human's. They do not age unless shifted into such a form. They are immune to most diseases, toxins and poisons. They are in such a physical and mental condition that they are immune most forms of assault. *** Reactive Meta-Morph: The Nephlim subconscious interacts with their ability to shapeshift in certain situations to help them adapt to any factor that could overwhelm them. **** Nephli Rebirth: To deal with the issues of their immortality, Nephlim are able to "die" by subconsciously resetting themselves. When at a point of utter depression, they enter a cocoon state. In said state their form and mind refresh themselves and the Nephlim is reborn in a new form. The soul of the Nephlim splits off from this new life-form and enter the afterlife of Purgatory. ** Shapeshifting: Because of the unstable nature of Neo-Plasm, which they are made of, Nephlim can control their forms psionically. ***Numen Form: With experience, this ether can be combined with their '''Mantric Ether to achieve their Numen Form, '''a form that embodies their strength in dire situations. In these form, they become big, feral looking, giants with purple skin, white runes throughout their body, and white energy horns. It is reserved for combat or when the shifter becomes their most strongest. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Aura_Manipulation '''Auran/Aura Ether]:' The ''mind and soul of the Nephlim. WIth this, they can sense things within themselves and their surroundings that were closed of to them before. ** Planeswalking/'Teleportation: They can walk between space to travel to far off locations, and sometimes other dimensions ** Numen Aura: This Ether can be combined with the '''Quintessent Ether' to make an aura that serves as a shield and armor for the Nephlim. It can subconsciously combine with the Chakra Ether to extend to whatever the Nephlim is trying to lift. *** There also cases where this aura can combine with their Mantric Ether in order for their Rune to be applied in a passive application that affect the Nephlim's presence. In laymen's terms, they use their unique power as both a sword and a shield. ** Reality Sight: Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. This Supernatural Awareness is so powerful, it allows them to perceive the connections in Reality itself. *** Energy Perception: Can perceive the ambient energies around them to gain. ****Retro/Precognition: Sight into the past, present, or future. ****Tel-Empathy: Senses for the thoughts and feelings of others Runes 'Runes '''are different from the Powers of Nephlim in the case that a Nephlim's powers are considered a natural part of their new physiology. Runes are a term for the unique ability that individual Nephlim manifest through their Mantric Ether. Each rune is different for each specific Nephlim and while there are occasional similarities, few Runes are the same. Royal Runes Among the Population, there are Runes that are shared by multiple people. Some cases have been relatives, while others have not, leading to much speculation. There are rumors that the Runes' nature is due to the significance they can have on human life. These Runes were classified as Royal Types and are considered rare, yet ground breaking. Nova Runes Among certain Royal Runes, there existed 5 that are said to exist, born from the very stars of the Nimbus Haven. There is one for each tribe of Nephlim and each is capable of warping planets and civilizations. General Appearance Human Form * Physical Build: Athletic * Eyes: Purple/White * Physiological Features: ** Purple Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. ** White highlights that glow with white energy True Form * Skin Color: Purple w/ White Sigils * Physical Build: Athletic * Hair: ** Color:White * Eyes: White * Physiological Features: ** White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. ** White hair that glow with white energy ** Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a Viking headband. Nephlim Tribes Nymueh Djinn See: [[Numen Nephli (Nymueh Nephlim)|''Magus Nephli]] The tribe of Mages, Wisdom & Shadows Valkyrin See: ''Valkyrus Nephli'' They are the tribe of Knights, Technology & Retribution Xy'Chi See: ''Hyechi Nephli'' The tribe of Warlords, Power & Destruction Yokai See: ''Youkai Nephli'' The tribe of Travelers, Knowledge & Trickery Fomori See: Mjolnir Nephli The tribe of Guardians, Forgery & Servitors Category:Nephlim: Tribes